The automotive industry continually seeks more cost-effective steels that are lighter for more fuel efficient vehicles and stronger for enhanced crash-resistance, while still being formable. The steels being developed to meet these needs are generally known as third generation advanced high strength steels. The goal for these materials is to lower the cost compared to other advanced high strength steels by reducing the amount of expensive alloys in the compositions, while still improving both formability and strength.
Dual phase steels, considered a first generation advanced high strength steel, have a microstructure comprised of a combination of ferrite and martensite that results in a good strength-ductility ratio, where the ferrite provides ductility to the steel, and the martensite provides strength. One of the microstructures of third generation advanced high strength steels utilizes ferrite, martensite, and austenite (also referred to as retained austenite). In this three-phase microstructure, the austenite allows the steel to extend its plastic deformation further (or increase its tensile elongation percentage). When austenite is subjected to plastic deformation, it transforms to martensite and increases the overall strength of the steel. Austenite stability is the resistance of austenite to transform to martensite when subjected to temperature, stress, or strain. Austenite stability is controlled by its composition. Elements like carbon and manganese increase the stability of austenite. Silicon is a ferrite stabilizer however due to its effects on hardenability, the martensite start temperature (Ms), and carbide formation, Si additions can increase the austenite stability also.
Intercritical annealing is a heat treatment at a temperature where crystal structures of ferrite and austenite exist simultaneously. At intercritical temperatures above the carbide dissolution temperature, the carbon solubility of ferrite is minimal; meanwhile the solubility of C in the austenite is relatively high. The difference in solubility between the two phases has the effect of concentrating the C in the austenite. For example, if the bulk carbon composition of a steel is 0.25 wt %, if there exists 50% ferrite and 50% austenite, at the intercritical temperature the carbon concentration in the ferrite phase is close to 0 wt %, while the carbon in the austenite phase is now 0.50 wt %. For the carbon enrichment of the austenite at the intercritical temperature to be optimal, the temperature should also be above the cementite (Fe3C) or carbide dissolution temperature, i.e., the temperature at which cementite or carbide dissolves. This temperature will be referred to as the optimum intercritical temperature. The optimum intercritical temperature where the optimum ferrite/austenite content occurs is the temperature region above cementite (Fe3C) dissolution and the temperature at which the carbon content in the austenite is maximized.
The ability to retain austenite at room temperature depends on how close the Ms temperature is to room temperature. The Ms temperature can be calculated using the following equation:Ms=607.8−363.2*[C]−26.7*[Mn]−18.1*[Cr]−38.6*[Si]−962.6*([C]−0.188)2  Eqn. 1
Where Ms is expressed in ° C., and the element content is in wt %.